


Stay Silent

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [89]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Cora Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bratty Cora, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls in Love, Nemeton, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Using Lightning during sex, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: “I mean, what do you think they’re doing? Lying in wait for us to come out?” Cora chuckled derisively. “They’re probably long gone. Besides, I wouldn’t say no to a good old fight right now. What about you? Don’t you want to let some of that tension go?”“What I want,” Kira whispered dangerously, caging Cora in against the room’s most stable looking wall. “Is for you to stay. Silent. Do you understand that, Cora, or do you need me to repeat it one more time?”Or: When one of Cora's plan goes wrong and the girls are forced to hide, Kira just wants her girlfriend to be quiet.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Kira Yukimura
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Kudos: 13





	Stay Silent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



It was all Cora’s fault. Kira should have known better than to listen to her girlfriend; should have known better than to let herself be dragged into yet another hairbrained scheme the woman had concocted.

It wasn’t that all of Cora’s ideas were bad. In fact, most of them had saved the pack from endless amounts of pain and loss. However, when the werewolf’s ideas  _ were _ bad, they tended to linger on the more extreme side of the scale. Kira couldn’t remember how many times she had found herself in trouble because her girlfriend had begged her to accept her ridiculous plans, but it was far too many for comfort.

The worst part was that she  _ knew  _ she could say no. She knew Cora wouldn’t hold it against her the same way she would some of the betas, but it didn’t make it any easier for her to look into those puppy eyes and  _ refuse _ her girlfriend’s offer. Cora didn’t even have to use her alpha look on her; all it took was one bat of her eyelashes and Kira was done for.

Unfortunately for them both, it meant that no one was around to get them  _ out _ of trouble. Sometimes, Kira didn’t mind too much, since trouble mostly found them in the form of small natural disasters and minor magical disruptions, but hunters? Hunters were a whole other matter.

“This isn’t  _ funny _ , Cora,” Kira hissed as they ran through the woods as fast as possible, Cora dragging Kira behind her when the younger woman struggled to keep up. “You can’t keep telling me you have a plan and then turning things around by announcing that your plan was to just wing it all along.”

“It works fine most of the time,” Cora pointed out, grinning widely as the hunters’ shouts got closer to them. “Besides, there’s a certain thrill to running around every once in a while, don’t you think?”

“No, Cora, I  _ don’t _ ,” Kira snapped, taking a sharp turn to the left as the small spark of magic inside her tugged her in that direction. She didn’t always listen to it, but she had a feeling this was one of those times when listening to her instinct was a good idea. “Because unlike you, I do not have access to an unlimited amount of super strength and super speed.”

“Oh please, you manage just fine,” Cora rolled her eyes, picking up the pace as a bullet whizzed past them. “And where on earth are you taking us?”

“I don’t know,” Kira grit out, letting her feet lead them further and further into the woods, the hunters’ voices growing more and more distant as they advanced. “I just… have a feeling, alright? Trust me on this.”

Before Cora could say anything else, the pair burst out into a large clearing that Kira immediately recognised. She had only been to the nemeton a couple of times – all of them when the pack was under duress – but she would have known what it was even from a mile away.

“We are  _ not _ going in there,” Cora scrunched her face up in disgust. “Didn’t that place almost crumble a few months ago? How am I supposed to trust it now? I think we’d be better off just running to the other side of the forest and losing the hunters once we enter Beacon Hills.”

“We are not running for a second longer,” Kira said seriously, already pulling Cora along with her as she headed towards the nemeton’s secret underground room. “And the nemeton should be completely safe. Either way, it’s safer than staying out here with a dozen murderous hunters who are after Beacon Hills’ latest alpha. We are  _ not _ taking that risk, Cora.”

“Fine,” Cora huffed. “Let’s go inside your creepy hiding hole and pray that the hunters won’t  _ corner us inside of it _ .”

“They don’t even know it’s there,” Kira pointed out, already shoving the passage’s entrance open and pushing Cora towards it until the werewolf tripped and toppled inside, hissing in pain as she hit the ground. “Besides, if all else fails, you can always wolf out and get rid of them, right?”

“I thought the point was to avoid violence, not encourage it,” Cora raised her eyebrows at Kira as the younger woman lowered herself into the nemeton’s basement. “Would you really let me kill all of those hunters?”

“Cora, if it meant keeping you safe, I would kill those hunters myself,” Kira sighed long-sufferingly. “But I am not  _ encouraging _ violence. I simply think hurting others is preferable to getting hurt.”

“Fair enough,” Cora shrugged. “Now, what’s the plan?”

“The plan is for you to shut up until the hunters pass us and move onto another location,” Kira said sternly, shushing Cora when the werewolf made a move to speak up. “Seriously, just stay quiet for a few minutes, alright?”

Cora clenched her jaw and furrowed her brows but obediently stayed silent and kept an ear out for their hunters as Kira closed the trap door and tried to calm her breathing. She knew none of the human hunters would have heightened senses, but it never hurt to be a little more careful than necessary. It had gotten them out of dangerous situations plenty of times in the past, and it would probably continue to get them out of trouble for the foreseeable future.

However, Kira should have known better than to expect her girlfriend to last longer than a few minutes. Cora stayed silent and still for a grand total of three minutes before she started pacing the room, stomping loudly and letting out occasional sighs. She even sent a few narrowed-eyed looks in Kira’s direction, which the younger woman quickly shot down with a pointed glare of her own.

“How long are we going to do this for?” Cora whined. “The hunters clearly aren’t anywhere near us right now, or I would be able to hear them, and it’s hot in this room. I just want to get home.”

“Well maybe you should have thought about that before asking me to come on this stupid mission with you,” Kira crossed her arms over her chest. “Now,  _ quiet.” _

Cora bit down on her bottom lip in a clear attempt to shut herself up and, as much as Kira appreciated the attempt, she had to say that it did not help with the heat at all. She was already starting to feel the effects of running around while being in close proximity to Cora, and the room’s stuffy atmosphere wasn’t helping.

A bead of sweat dripped down her back, and Cora inhaled sharply before smirking in her direction.

“I see someone else is feeling a little warm,” the werewolf sing-songed. “Oh,  _ Kira _ , are you sure it isn’t time for us to go out? Or at least talk for a little bit, let some of the steam go before it’s too late.”

“I think it’s time for you to  _ stop talking _ ,” Kira repeated, ignoring the slight streak of lightning that ran down her spine at the sound of Cora’s voice. She knew better than to get distracted while on a mission, especially when there were hunters after them.

This time, Cora didn’t even stay quiet for thirty seconds before she was bothering Kira with another question about how long they would have to stay in the nemeton for.

“I mean, what do you think they’re doing? Lying in wait for us to come out?” Cora chuckled derisively. “They’re probably long gone. Besides, I wouldn’t say no to a good old fight right now. What about you? Don’t  _ you _ want to let some of that tension go?”

“What I want,” Kira whispered dangerously, caging Cora in against the room’s most stable looking wall. “Is for you to  _ stay. Silent _ . Do you understand that, Cora, or do you need me to repeat it one more time?”

Cora’s eyes flashed a challenging red as she smirked arrogantly, and Kira knew she was a second away – a  _ comment _ away – from breaking and giving her girlfriend exactly what she deserved. It would probably play into Cora’s plans perfectly, but Kira knew it was a lose-lose situation.

If she did something, Cora would brag about having broken Kira’s will, but Kira had a feeling that smugness wouldn’t last too long. On the other hand, if she didn’t do anything, Cora would brag about Kira letting her do whatever she wanted to, and  _ that _ wasn’t going to happen. Not in a million years.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Cora murmured playfully, her eyes still a bright red. “I really don’t feel like staying silent. In fact, I feel like I could just scre-”

Kira clamped her hand over Cora’s mouth before the werewolf could say anything else, letting her eyes darken as her girlfriend continued to stare at her with amused, persistently red eyes.

“You have ten seconds to change them back, do you hear me?” Kira said lowly. “Nine, eight, seven…”

Cora’s eyes turned back to their usual, warm brown, and Kira hummed approvingly, slowly letting her hand drop from Cora’s lips. The alpha didn’t move a muscle, and Kira nodded with a soft smile.

“Good girl,” she whispered, letting one of her fingers trail down Cora’s cheek as she tilted her girlfriend’s chin up with her other hand. “See, it isn’t that hard, is it? Just stay quiet, and you’ll get exactly what you want. And you’d better keep an ear out for those hunters, because we wouldn’t want to be caught off guard, now would we?”

“No, we w-  _ Kira _ ,” Cora gasped as Kira sent a weak jolt of lightning coursing through her girlfriend’s bloodstream.

“I thought I told you to stay silent,” she tutted disapprovingly, carding her fingers through Cora’s hair when her girlfriend whined apologetically. “I know, baby, I know you didn’t mean to, but you still did. I promise I won’t do it again as long as you behave. Now, are you good? Answer non-verbally, please.”

Cora nodded surely, and Kira let her smile widen into a wicked smirk. She hadn’t exactly dreamed of getting her girlfriend off in the nemeton, but Cora had all but been begging for it, and who was she to deny her such a simple pleasure? As long as she stayed silent and somewhat alert, they would be fine.

“You look so pretty for me, baby,” Kira said, letting her gaze rake up and down Cora’s body a few times. “So flushed already. Is it because of how much you ran, or are you just that desperate for relief that you’re ready to beg for it right here, right now?”

Cora let out a moan, and Kira had her answer. She hadn’t really needed one, but she would never say no to hearing the beautiful sounds her girlfriend let out when she was feeling particularly needy or horny. Right now, Kira was willing to bet that Cora was feeling a bit of both, which meant even more satisfaction for her.

She knew it was only a matter of time before Cora cracked and started begging Kira to touch her. Usually, she would have  _ loved _ to hear her girlfriend plead for release, but she really needed Cora to stay silent, and she knew it would be cruel of her to purposefully make her girlfriend break the only rule she had given her.

If they had been in their bedroom, she wouldn’t have hesitated, but right here, with the nemeton bringing her endless supplies of energy, Kira knew it was a bad idea. Lightning buzzed underneath her skin and, even though she knew she wouldn’t hurt Cora with a single touch, she wasn’t looking to hurt her girlfriend  _ that _ much. Not at the moment, at least.

She let her hands trail down Cora’s face, one of them settling around her neck as the other continued further and started teasing at one of Cora’s nipples. Cora immediately banged her head against the wall behind her, biting down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Kira didn’t hesitate to kiss those beautiful lips, sucking at Cora’s blood and grinning when her girlfriend whined at the taste of her own blood mixed with Kira’s essence. When she pulled away, Cora tried to capture them again only to let out a silent moan when Kira shook her head and nipped at her neck instead.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Kira breathed out, letting her lips travel down her girlfriend’s body, mouthing at her breasts over her tank top’s thin fabric and biting at her abs in a way she  _ knew _ drove Cora crazy. “So, so well.”

Finally, her hands reached Cora’s thighs and she dropped onto her knees gracefully, looking up at her heavily panting girlfriend with a soft smile. Cora looked  _ beautiful _ , flushed and wanton and struggling with herself as her claws scratched against the wall. Kira always loved Cora, but there was something particularly heady about having her like this, usually begging for more and seconds away from being completely fucked out.

She paused for a second, letting her fingers trace nonsensical patterns into Cora’s leather pants and taking a shuddering gasp as she breathed in the scent of arousal and lightning. She wasn’t a werewolf, but something about the nemeton seemed to bring out the fox in her more than anything else, and she couldn’t help but enjoy it while it lasted.

“You smell so good, baby,” she told Cora, slipping one of her hands past her girlfriend’s waistband and letting her other fingers deftly undo her pants’ buttons. “And you’ve been so quiet for me, so  _ perfect _ . Do you think you can keep it up for a while longer?”

Cora nodded, looking pained, and Kira pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of her thigh before pulling her pants down and nuzzling at the spot she had just kissed. She took a second to breathe it all in before licking her lips and letting her mouth settle just above Cora’s clit, her breath ghosting over it in a way that had the werewolf  _ keening _ .

As she finally sucked at Cora’s sensitive spot, humming delightedly and thoroughly enjoying herself, she could feel her girlfriend trembling and reigning her usually vocal reactions back in. God, Kira couldn’t have been prouder of her for behaving so well, for listening so attentively.

When she pulled away from Cora’s clit and looked up at her wonderful girlfriend, she was greeted by the sight of glowing red eyes and an obvious internal struggle. She loved moments like these, moments when Cora’s inner werewolf begged her to take over and dominate Kira, whilst the rest of her gave into the urge to submit over and over again.

“Oh, this is hard for you, isn’t it?” Kira asked, letting out soothing noises when a tear rolled down Cora’s face. “You’re doing so well, baby, I’m so proud of you. So, so proud. Maybe you deserve more of a reward. Do you want to say my name, baby? I know you love moaning it to me, so I’ll let you do that if that’s what you want, because you’re been so perfect for me.”

“ _ Kira _ ,” Cora instantly sobbed, her words choked and her voice cracking on both syllables as she tried to keep herself together. “ _ Kira, Kira, Kira _ .”

“I know, baby, I know,” Kira said reassuringly, pressing another kiss to Cora’s clit before tracing a path down to her girlfriend’s wet entrance with her tongue, unable to help herself from licking into it as soon as she reached it.

_ God _ , Cora tasted wonderful. She always did, of course, but something about the urgency and the litany of ‘ _ Kira _ ’s coming out of the werewolf’s mouth was making Kira enjoy it even more than usual. She loved having Cora at her mercy, loved knowing that her girlfriend  _ could _ overpower her but  _ decided _ not to. She loved being on her knees for Cora but knowing that she was in control, and she loved the taste of her in her mouth, on her tongue, sliding between her lips.

She didn’t know how long she stayed there, barely breathing and relishing in the small, silent sounds Cora was letting out. By the time she pulled away, she was shaking almost as much as Cora was. It was worth it, though, if only because she got to see the tear tracks on Cora’s cheeks, as beautiful as ever.

“Oh,  _ baby _ , does that feel good?” Cora nodded enthusiastically, and Kira sent her a bright smile. “I’m so glad, baby. You look absolutely stunning right now, you know? Do you think you could come just from this? Don’t answer that; we both know the answer to that question already. But would you like that, coming just from my tongue again? Since you can’t use yours, maybe I should make sure you get all the pleasure you can out of mine.”

“Kira,” Cora breathed out, begging with her eyes. “Kira,  _ please _ .”

“Oh, feeling brave?” Kira chuckled, although she didn’t reprimand Cora for her pleading words – she had always been weak for Cora’s begging. “Alright, baby, just hold on tight.”

And then she was diving back in, plunging her tongue as deep as she could into Cora’s heat and moaning as though she were addicted to her girlfriend’s very taste. Maybe she was. She knew Cora was close, could feel it in the way she clenched her thighs tighter around Kira’s head and in the way she fisted her hands into Kira’s hair, a silent plea to go on.

Kira let one of her hands rise to Cora’s clit, rubbing at it gently before pinching it in a way she knew would hurt Cora  _ so good _ . At the same time, she finally let some of the lightning inside of her go, sending it shooting over Cora’s skin and twisting her tongue  _ just enough _ to have Cora shaking and moaning, the sounds finally pouring out of her mouth.

Kira stayed right where she was, drinking in all of Cora until her girlfriend gently pushed her away, breathing heavily. Kira looked up at her, grinning at the sight of Cora’s dazed eyes and ignored her knees’ protests as she stood up and curled her arms around Cora’s waist.

“God, baby, you were  _ so _ fantastic,” she whispered, kissing Cora lovingly. “You did such a good job at staying quiet, you should be so proud of yourself.”

“Yeah?” Cora asked, smiling shyly at Kira. “I tried my best.”

“And your best was more than enough,” Kira told her, rubbing their noses together gently before pulling away from her girlfriend and straightening her clothes, gesturing for Cora to do the same. “Now come on, it’s time for us to go home. No hunters around, I take it?”

“None at all,” Cora nodded, her brows furrowing as Kira started to head towards the nemeton’s exit. “Kira, don’t you want to- I mean come on, after all you did for me, the least I could do is return the favour.”

“See, that  _ does _ sound tempting,” Kira hummed, before smirking cruelly at her girlfriend. “But don’t think I forgot about your little misbehaving act. No, I think I’ll wait until we get home and then I’ll make you watch as I touch and pleasure myself right in front of you. And if you even  _ think _ about getting your hands on me, I’ll make sure you don’t forget about it for a very, very long time. I can do a lot more with lightning then tip you over the edge, baby, remember?”

“Yeah, I- I remember,” Cora stammered. “But you’re just punishing yourself, aren’t you? I could bring you so much more pleasure than you could bring yourself.”

“That sounds like a challenge, baby,” Kira grinned. “And you should know better than to challenge me by now. I will do perfectly fine by myself. Now, do you want to come along, or should I go back home alone and let you  _ imagine _ what I’ll be doing to myself?”

“I’m coming,” Cora breathed out, clenching her jaw and trying to hide the way her eyes momentarily flashed red.

“Oh, you are in for a  _ long  _ night, baby,” Kira chuckled lowly. “Do you have any idea how many times I can make myself orgasm without your help? Because believe me when I say it’s enough to drive you insane.”

“But you told me I behaved so well,” Cora whined, batting her eyelashes at Kira as they stepped back into the cool night air. “You said I was good.”

“And you were,” Kira agreed, pressing a light kiss to her girlfriend’s lips before pulling away just enough to be able to speak. “But you should take this as your lesson of the week, baby.”

“What lesson?”

“When I tell you to shut up,” Kira whispered. “ _ Stay. Silent. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! Em wanted some Cora/Kira today (we couldn't settle on a ship name) and as always, I am more than willing to deliver. I'm not sure when this turned into smut, but I really like the way it ended up, so I hope you enjoyed it too. 
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on [tumblr](https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/))


End file.
